villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Warlord
Warlord is an evil alien. He is always thinking about destroying the universe. Info Warlord was second in command to the Illuminati Supreme. Warlord was also plotting to kill the Illuminati Supreme and become the Ultimate Warlord. When Wardrone invaded the Illuminati Supreme's base, The Illuminati Supreme failed at destroying Wardrone. The Illuminati Supreme attempted to retreat but Warlord teleported on top of him. Warlord then shoved a giant sword into the Illuminati Supreme's head and caused the Illuminati Supreme to explode. Wardrone returned to Earth because the Illuminati Supreme was dead. Warlord was presumed dead. However, Warlord survived. He attempted to continue the Illuminati empire. He lied and said that Illuminati Supreme was alive. The Illuminati members found out that Warlord lied. Warlord went to Earth after 5 years. He found Wardrone and attempted to kill him. However, Wardrone was prepared. Alternate versions of Wardrone helped defeat Warlord. Warlord surrendered and was put into the Reality Prison. The Reality Prison is a space prison in a pocket dimension that contains villains that are threats to all realities. Breakout Warlord was broken out by a former Illuminati member. The member attempted to kill Warlord for killing Illuminati Supreme. Warlord killed the member. Warlord found out about The New Illuminati. He decided that he might pay them a visit. He did and almost killed one of the members. He has joined the New Illuminati. He is higher than 2nd in command but he is also not the leader. He plans to overthrow the leader. He also appears to have overthrown the leader of The New Illuminati. Powers and skills * Warlord can teleport. * Invisibility * flight. * invincible. (He can't die) * Warlord is able to travel through realities and the dimensions in those realities * Warlord can summon any weapon * Warlord is an expert fighter. * Warlord is a great strategist. * Warlord is also very cunning. Warlord was able to trick Illuminati Supreme. * Warlord's 4 arms give him an advantage. * Warlord is extremely strong. Personality Warlord is smart. He is able to out think all of his enemies. Warlord does have limited patience though. He sometimes has large amounts of rage. He hates being made fun of. Warlord also believes that he is the best(which is mostly true). Warlord's IQ is over 500. Warlord betrayed Illuminati Supreme because Warlord wanted to be in command. Warlord does whatever it takes to win. Warlord can't die. He becomes overconfident. He is also smart for having an energy shield when he sleeps. Warlord.jpg Warlord-0.jpg Trivia * Warlord is from Reality Zero * Warlord was master of all realities when Illuminati Supreme was killed * Warlord attempted to continue the Illuminati empire. However, the empire fell apart. * Warlord is no longer a member of the Illuminati * Warlord can get out of the reality prison. * Warlord might attempt to form a new Illuminati empire. * Warlord has no alternate versions of himself Category:Pure Evil Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Galactic Overlords Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Villains who are Invulnerable Category:Male Villains Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Reality Butchers Category:Leader Category:Traitor Category:Villains who can turn Invisible